mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Chikamatsu Monzaemon
Chikamatsu Monzaemon ( ; real name Sugimori Nobumori, 杉森信盛, 1653 – 6 January 1725) was a Japanese dramatist of jōruri, the form of puppet theater that later came to be known as bunraku, and the live-actor drama, kabuki. Encyclopædia Britannica writes that he is "widely regarded as the greatest Japanese dramatist." His most notable plays deal with double-suicides of honor bound lovers. Biography Chikamatsu was born "Sugimori Nobumori"pg 4, Introduction of Four Major Plays of Chikamatsu to a samurai family. There is disagreement about his birthplace. The most popular theorypg. 12-15 of Chikamatsu Monzaemon by Mori Shū. suggests he was born in Echizen province, but there are other plausible locations, including Hagi, Nagato province. His father, Sugimori Nobuyoshi, served the daimyo Matsudaira in Echizen as a medical doctor. Chikamatsu's younger brother became a medical doctor, and Chikamatsu himself wrote a book on health care. In those days, doctors who served the daimyos held samurai status. But Chikamatsu's father lost his office and became a ronin, or masterless samurai. At some point in his teens, between 1664 and 1670, Chikamatsu moved to Kyoto with his fatherpg 3, Introduction of Four Major Plays of Chikamatsu where he served for a few years as an obscure page for a noble family, but other than that, little is known about this period of Chikamatsu's life. He published his first known literary work in this period, a haiku that appeared in 1671. After serving as a page, he next appears in records of the Chikamatsu Temple (long suggested as the origin of his stage name "Chikamatsu") in Ōmi Province, in present-day Shiga Prefecture. With the production in 1683 of his puppet play in Kyoto about the Soga brothers, (The Soga Successors or "The Soga Heir"; Yotsugi Soga) Chikamatsu became known as a playwright. The Soga Successors is believed to have been Chikamatsu's first play although sometimes 15 earlier anonymous plays are contended to have been by Chikamatsu as well. Chikamatsu also wrote plays for the kabuki theatre between 1684 and 1695, most of which were intended to be performed by a famous actor of the day, Sakata Tōjūrō (b. 1647, d. 1709). After 1695, and until 1705, Chikamatsu wrote almost exclusively Kabuki plays, and then he abruptly almost completely abandoned that genre. The exact reason is unknown, although speculation is rife: perhaps the puppets were more biddable and controllable than the ambitious kabuki actors, or perhaps Chikamatsu did not feel kabuki worth writing for since Tōjūrō was about to retire, or perhaps the growing popularity of the puppet theater was economically irresistible. In 1705, Chikamatsu became a "Staff Playwright" as announced by early editions of The Mirror of Craftsmen of the Emperor Yōmei. In 1705 or 1706,The Encyclopædia Britannica states that "he moved in 1705 from Kyoto to Osaka to be nearer to Gidayu's puppet theatre, the Takemoto-za. Chikamatsu remained a staff playwright for this theatre until his death." although Keene states he moved in 1706. Chikamatsu left Kyoto for Osaka, where the puppet theater was even more popular.pg 4-6, Introduction of Four Major Plays of Chikamatsu. Chikamatsu's popularity peaked with his domestic plays of love-suicides, and with the blockbuster success of The Battles of Coxinga in 1715, but thereafter the tastes of patrons turned to more sensational gore fests and otherwise more crude antics; Chikamatsu's plays would fall into disuse, so even the actual music would be lost for many plays. He died January 6, 1725, in either Amagasaki, Hyogo "Chikamatsu Monzaemon." Encyclopædia Britannica. 2006. Encyclopædia Britannica Online. 12 November 2006. or Osaka. Chikamatsu was the first known Japanese playwright who did not act in the pieces he wrote. Currently, 130 plays have been verified to have been authored by Chikamatsu, with another 15 plays (mostly early Kubuki works) suspected to also have been penned by him. Major works ]] Jōruri * The Soga Successors or "The Soga Heir" (''Yotsugi Soga) (1683) * Kagekiyo Victorious (Shusse kagekiyo 出世景清) (1685) * The Love Suicides at Sonezaki (Sonezaki no shinjū 曾根崎心中) (1703) * The Night Song of Yosaku from Tamba (Tamba Yosaku machiyo no komurobushi 丹波与作待夜のこむろぶし) * The Courier for Hell (Meido no hikyaku 冥途の飛脚) (1711) * The Battles of Coxinga (Kokusen'ya kassen 国性爺合戦) (1715) * The Uprooted Pine (Nebiki no Kadomatsu) (1718) * The Love Suicides at Amijima (Shinjūten no Amijima 心中天網島) (1720) * The Woman-Killer and the Hell of Oil (Onnagoroshi abura no jigoku 女殺油地獄) (1721) Kabuki * The Courtesan on Buddha Plainhttp://muse.jhu.edu/journals/asian_theatre_journal/v017/17.1kominz.html (Keisei hotoke no hara けいせい仏の原) (1699) Critical work * Naniwa miyage (1738; written by a friend & preserves a number of statements by Chikamatsu on the art of the puppet theater) Quotes * "Art is something that lies in the slender margin between the real and the unreal." -''Naniwa miyage'' References in Popular Culture * In the fictional world of Naruto, the first ninja puppeteer is named Chikamatsu Monzaemon, a reference to Chikamatsu's puppet plays. * A Digimon is named Monzaemon, who is known as the puppet Digimon, in the anime series Digimon. * Masahiro Shinoda's celebrated 1969 film, Shinjû: Ten no amijima (billed in English as Double Suicide) employs cinematic techniques based on Bunraku conventions and takes its basis in a Chikamatsu play. See also * Japanese literature * List of Japanese authors * Gagaku References Further reading * Chikamatsu: Five Late Plays, translated by C. Andrew Gerstle. 2001. * Circles of Fantasy: Convention in the Plays of Chikamatsu by C. Andrew Gerstle. 1986. -(a critical study of Chikamatsu's plays) External links * "Chapter 4--Renaissance--CHIKAMATSU MONZAEMON (1653-1725)" * "Four Major Plays of Chikamatsu" * "Audio book read in Japanese" Category:1653 births Category:1725 deaths Category:Japanese writers Category:Bunraku Category:Japanese dramatists and playwrights de:Chikamatsu Monzaemon es:Chikamatsu Monzaemon fr:Chikamatsu Monzaemon it:Chikamatsu Monzaemon ka:ტიკამაცუ მონძაემონ ja:近松門左衛門 hu:Csikamacu Monzaemon pl:Chikamatsu Monzaemon pt:Chikamatsu Monzaemon ro:Chikamatsu Monzaemon ru:Тикамацу Мондзаэмон fi:Chikamatsu Monzaemon sv:Chikamatsu Monzaemon uk:Тікамацу Мондзаемон zh:近松門左衛門